According to an engine start control system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-23919 (PTD 1), a technique for re-starting an engine when a push switch is pressed in spite of absence of pressing down of a brake pedal in the case where the engine stops because of some factor during running of a vehicle is disclosed.
In addition, a hybrid car incorporating a motor generator and an engine has recently attracted attention as one of measures to address environmental issues. For example, a vehicle in which such elements as a drive wheel, an engine, and a motor generator are mechanically coupled to one another has been known as such a hybrid car.